


Asparagus and Love Languages

by Raptor_Redemption



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Cooking Lessons, Ignis gets spoiled, M/M, Noctis goes fishing, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, They eat dinner together in their underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption
Summary: About to be married in the coming months and forever tethered to a life of political obligation, Noctis treats Ignis to a holiday getaway at Cape Caem. On the road and beyond, Ignis finds himself spoiled and appreciated beyond all expectation. If there's ever any proof that nothing could change Ignis's relationship with Noctis—not marriage nor politics—this is it.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	Asparagus and Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a happy holidays and that the new year is treating you well, [Kira](https://twitter.com/Kirakanjo)! I was your Secret Santa for the Ignoct SS event. c:
> 
> I've always loved seeing your cosplays and tweets, so it was a pleasure to be matched with you!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

"A vacation before a vacation? The Citadel is absolutely bursting with obligations I'm sure you can't miss, Highness, not to mention your own wedding preparations for the spring. Are you certain?"

Noctis grins, and Ignis knows right away that Noctis has seen right through him. "As if the trip to Altissia will be anything like a  _ vacation _ . I'm pretty sure there are going to be cameras along every roadside station. We'll have to camp in the middle of nowhere just to get away from it all, and that doesn't sound like a vacation.

"Besides, you should know by now that, if anyone can get out of anything, it's me. So don't worry about the holidays," Noctis finishes. He crosses his arms, like he's incredibly proud of himself.

Raking his fingers through hair loosed from a recent shower, Ignis admits, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Still, are you sure that His Majesty will be all right with you missing out on your last Christmas and New Year's Eve as his unmarried son?"

They sit side by side on the edge of Noctis's bed, in the apartment that might as well be Ignis's by now, and Noctis laughs. "C'mon, Specs. You know I'm not one for those stuffy holiday parties. It would be nothing but accepting congratulations for hours on end, and I'd rather just spend time with you."

Ignis nods knowingly and lets Noctis continue—it's a lot to process, and Ignis is happy that Noctis is talking it out. Still, he can't help but wrinkle his brow and draw his lips into the characteristic thin line that means he's thinking, he's stumped, or he's not entirely comfortable with a situation.

"And," Noctis continues. "I've got to have time with you and the guys right before the wedding. No party. If I hear the word 'party' one more time, I swear I'll move to a cabin on some faraway lake and never come back.  _ Bachelor  _ party,  _ Christmas  _ party—I'd rather spend the night in a damned Behemoth den." Then, Noct lifts one eyebrow. "It's not exactly helping that you're not saying anything, Specs."

Noctis is right—Ignis has likely been overthinking the whole thing. Since his childhood, Ignis has been the planner, the organizer, the one who knows everything; when it came to Noct's wedding, Ignis has known nothing at all. Ignis wouldn't call it jealousy—he knows and respects full well what Noctis and Lunafreya have, and he questions not for a moment his and Noctis's relationship, too.

Still, he finds himself surprised beyond all expectation that Noctis is proposing a trip for just the two of them.

Noctis sighs before his last attempt to get Ignis on board. "It's just Caem, Specky. A day or two of fishing, just the both of us. That's fine, right?"

_ Yes _ , Ignis thinks.  _ It's more than fine.  _ Actually, it's perfect, but Ignis won't react so eagerly that he betrays his desperate need to take as much time with Noctis as possible before he assumes his role as King, as leader, as political pawn.

"You know, Luna is more than happy to know I'll be able to spend time with you before the wedding." Noctis says this with a gentle reassurance in his voice that nearly makes Ignis feel guilty. He doesn't mean to be a bother or seem like a non-supporter; the reality is that he supports Noctis in  _ all  _ things—this included. Besides, it's a political move more than anything. Without the need for a peace treaty, Ignis likes to think that Noctis's childhood dreams of marrying Ignis instead might be true.

Well, at least something like them.

Ignis's lips twist into a wry smile at the recognition that all eyes are on him, too, the future hand of the king and general of Lucis. 

"There's a little cottage there. You know, the one where Dad used to take me when I was younger."

Ignis hasn't visited the cozy structure himself, but he knows just the one. "Does anyone else know we'll be going?"

"Only the ones who need to know." Noctis says this with enough mischief that Ignis begins to realize what, exactly, Noctis has planned for him there. It seems, then, that this  _ pre _ -Bachelor party with Ignis will be the wilder of the two. "What's the point of a  _ secret  _ getaway with my  _ secret  _ lover if everyone in Insomnia knows about it?"

It's this turn of Noctis's mood that finally sets Ignis at ease enough to accept. With some consideration, Ignis tries to remember the last time that Noctis has been this open and talkative about something so personal and impactful as his arranged  _ marriage _ , of all things. It's certainly not a habit that Ignis wants to discourage, and so he sprawls across Noctis's bed on his stomach and props himself up on his elbows. "All right, Noct. You've got me. Have you been reading some of Gladio's romance novelettes, or have you just secretly been a romantic all along?"

"Oh, I dunno."

Following Noct's noncommittal shrug is only silence, save for the exhaust fan still running in the bathroom. A twist of steam curls out from the doorway—Ignis likes his showers devastatingly hot. Then, Noctis tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it vaguely toward the open closet door before wandering into the bathroom for his own shower.

"I won't be putting that in the hamper for you, Noct," Ignis warns.

"What was that? I didn't hear you over the sound of my plans to spoil my boyfriend rotten at the cape this weekend."

Ignis would roll his eyes, but he knows that Noctis is already gone. Instead, he's left with his adoration for the prince and an eagerness fluttering in his gut that comes with the thought of their first vacation alone as adults. 

The holiday season pushes ever nearer, though Insomnia's weather does little to hint at the closeness of the season. Instead, the weather remains ever mild, just right to keep the Regalia's top down even before the sun has risen fully above the horizon. The boys get an early start and, as expected, Ignis has hardly driven beyond the borders of Insomnia before Noctis begins to spoil him rotten. Sure, Noctis has already established in so many silent words that Ignis should have prepared for as much, but the six-pack of Ebony that Noct pulls from the backseat is a surprise nonetheless.

"Is that one of the limited brews?" It's all Ignis can do to keep his eyes on the road, but his voice catches in his throat.

"There is really nothing nerdier than the way you freak out about coffee, you know?"

Ignis huffs, and Noctis defends,

"Kidding. Well, sort of. It's pretty nerdy. But also cute? I like it."

"This trip is intended to celebrate your wedding, Highness.  _ I  _ should be the one spoiling  _ you _ ." Ignis says this knowing full well that Noctis won't listen to him for a minute (and while wasting no time at all in tugging a can from the pack and silently holding it up to Noctis for him to crack open).

Noctis's argument comes quick and prepared. "Already told you, Iggy. This is what I want. To spoil you. You do enough for me as is."

Noctis waits a moment, and Ignis fights the temptation to insist differently.

"You going to do as I say and let me love on you, Specs?"

Ignis sighs, but his concession was never too far away. "Well, you  _ are  _ in charge, Highness. I suppose I have no choice, am I right?"

Even as Noctis cracks Ignis's coffee and hands it over across the console, he laughs. "Absolutely."

They reach the cottage with little incident after a day's worth of leisurely travel, and even with the days growing ever shorter the two are happy to find themselves with an hour or so left of sunlight after stopping at a corner store and lifting their small amount of luggage inside.

"Fish for dinner?"

Noctis laughs more boisterously than is his tendency, and the sound warms Ignis's heart. "What else? You coming?"

"I'd have it no other way," Ignis says. 

They sit beside one another and chat, Ignis sipping from another can of that delightful cinnamon cold brew while Noctis sits with a cold soda at his side on the pier. Both of them have rolled up their pant legs to better dangle their feet into Caem's chilly water, and Ignis has to admit that even the cold water is a welcome alternative to having his foot pressed against a vehicle's accelerator for the past eight hours.

"We should get some lights or something," Ignis muses. "Or a little tree to spruce up the cottage while we're here. You know, to keep in the spirit of things. Do you think the little market down the road will have a suitable bottle of champagne for a New Year's toast?"

Noctis hums and readjusts the way his pole rests against his leg. "Might be something stuffed up in the attic we could use, and I know Dad's got some old whiskey stashed up there, but I had other plans for the night."

Ignis lifts his carefully sculpted brows. "Oh?" It's true that, when Noctis commits himself to a plan, he does so wholeheartedly. It would seem that this getaway is no exception, and Ignis's stomach tumbles as ideas of what might be coming flood his head (and, admittedly, his groin). When he crosses his legs to quell his arousal, he catches the tail end of Noctis's smirk before he tilts his head downwards to hide the expression beneath dark bangs and the brim of his hat.

Two fish come before dusk, the waters teeming as always, while Noctis and Ignis maintain a guise of innocence. When at last the air grows too chilly and the light of their lantern isn't quite enough to light their faces for conversation, the two pad inside. Neither bothers to put their shoes back on, and the plod across the wooden pier and the cape's soft grass before reaching the little dirt path leading up to the cottage.

"It's a lovely place, really," Ignis says. He glances at the cabin's furnishings with interest and admires the decor's sense of quaint comfort. "This is where he always disappeared to, then?"

Noctis nods. "Yeah. Who knows how much he and the old men got sloshed together out here."

Ignis actually laughs at that—the idea of King Regis, red-faced and shooting fingers of scotch with his friends is nearly too much for Ignis to handle. His respect for His Majesty runs deep, and the thought of him enjoying himself is heartwarming compared to Ignis's most recent memory of him sitting on the throne and slicking back quickly greying hair as he discusses politics tiredly with Ignis's superiors.

"But you don't really want to be talking about the cabin, Iggy."

Ignis feigns a look of confusion when Noctis grabs at his hand and begins to pull him up the creaky, wooden staircase, but Noctis only huffs, "You think I haven't noticed? Come  _ on _ , Specs. You're smarter than that."

Noctis pulls them both into the larger bedroom of the three upstairs, then stands with his feet a foot apart and his hands on his hips. Ignis knows that the stance is supposed to be menacing, but he has to chuckle nonetheless. "You know, when you stand with your feet spread like that, you're even shorter."

"Lie down, Ignis."

It's not terribly often that Noct uses that tone with him, but Ignis loves it. He obeys immediately, wondering with no small curiosity if he's intended to remove his clothing or if he should do only as he is specifically told. He opts for the latter, spreading on top of the comforter and looking up at Noct with eager eyes. Silently begging to be given another order, Ignis swipes his tongue once across his bottom lip.

"Pull down your pants."

_ There it is. _

Ignis does as he's commanded. The motions come naturally to him, entirely devoid of thought. If Noctis asks it, he'll do it—that's how it's always been and how Ignis hopes it always will be.

Even his deft fingers shake just enough to give him some trouble with his belt buckle. The thing clangs unceremoniously in his grasp until Noctis reaches over to help. His hands lie over Ignis's own, and Ignis hums at the softness and warmth of the prince's grasp. When the time is right, Ignis lifts his hips off the mattress, and Noctis helps with the button and zipper of Ignis's jeans, too.

"Apologies," Ignis murmurs. "You've got me so verklempt I scarcely remember how to move—"

A single finger pushes against the swell of Ignis's lips, and he silences at once. "Hush, Iggy. It's okay." Noctis pauses, then smiles. "I love you."

Three words are enough to have Ignis go limp against the bed. He could be wearing layers upon layers of clothes and be wrapped in belts beyond recognition, but with Noctis's approval he would be content to lie there for hours while his Majesty silently undressed him. "I love you, too," Ignis says, though he hears the words leave his body more like a sigh.

"Are you going to rub yourself hard for me, or will I have the honor of doing that, too?"

Ignis would hide his face in his hands if he felt it was appropriate to move any further beyond what Noctis has already asked of him. "Anything you'd like to do to me, Highness. Anything at all is welcome."

His eyes are closed, but Ignis can  _ feel  _ Noctis's smirk as he takes the base of Ignis's cock in one hand and lifts it free from its fabric confines. As Noctis strokes him with a lazy confidence only he could manage, he asks in a voice rich like velvet, "Is there anything in particular I could offer you, Ignis? To thank you for being such a good advisor all these years?"

"The opportunity to serve is enough, Noct. You know that."

Noctis brings soft, moist lips closer to the tip of Ignis's swollen cock, and Ignis chokes out, "It's more about what I can do for you rather than—" Ignis feels hot, moist breath against the most sensitive part of him, and he chokes, "—than what you can do for—!"

Ignis doesn't finish his sentence. Instead, he swallows his words in a quick gasp of air when Noctis wraps his mouth around the tip of Ignis's cock. On his exhale, Ignis can only say, "Noct..."

Quickly nestling between Ignis's legs, it doesn't take long before Noctis settles into a rhythm that has Ignis's eyes rolling back into his head and his fingers digging into the quilted coverlet atop the bed. The sheets are cool to the touch, lacking the warmth of a recent fire or warm, sleeping bodies, but the unfamiliarity of the setting draws Ignis further into fantasy.

Along with the increasingly wet noises of Noctis's mouth, Ignis's fills the room's air with sighs and the occasional gasp when Noctis swipes the flat of his tongue just right on the underside of Ignis's dick.

Hotter, heavier, more hands, more tongue, more  _ throat _ —

Ignis loses himself entirely in the motions. He forgets everything that there is to worry about—assisting Noctis with wedding preparations, the king's increasingly feeble form, the fish that's probably resting on too little ice downstairs. Instead, there is only Noctis, and that's how Ignis prefers his life to be.

"N-noct." The single word is the only clue Ignis gives that he's coming close to orgasm, and he hopes it's the only signal Noctis needs.

Apparently, it's just right—Noctis's more deliberate motions must mean that he knows what's about to come. When Ignis's tip touches the soft back of Noctis's throat, his toes curl into the mattress and he's absolutely gone. His body seizes, and he grabs at the tousled back of Ncotis's hair until it's too much for Ignis to take. He doesn't remember the last time he's felt free enough to allow himself any amount of volume during an orgasm—his and Noctis's apartments are cursed with the thinnest of walls, and somehow it feels wrong to scream of his own carnal pleasures in the Citadel, his place of work.

Here, though, Ignis doesn't hold back, and each of his cries is devoted entirely to his prince's name.

Throughout it all, Noctis holds him; Ignis disappears in the sensation of wet lips withdrawing from his spent cock, then loses himself in the gentleness of Noctis's touches along his legs, his sides, his shoulder.

One wet kiss on the sharp corner of Ignis's jawbone tells him that Noctis has joined him now, and Ignis sighs with relief to have His Highness's visage so near.

They remain beside one another in silence while Ignis comes down to alight within reality once again. He tries to say, "I love you," but the strain of speaking has his eyes fluttering shut while naught but nonsense makes it past his lips.

"Hush, Iggy. I love you, too."

They lie together for some time—Ignis comes close to dozing off for a moment—and afterward, Noctis rises from the bed without being told. Ignis is impressed, knowing full well from experience that Noctis rarely punctuates a post-coital afterglow (his or anyone else's) with anything but an hours-long nap or a full night's rest. "You want dinner, Specky?"

At this, Ignis's face illuminates. His body is still buzzing, but he jumps at the opportunity to prepare any food for his Noct. "Only if you'll allow me to return your more intimate favor tenfold once we've finished in the kitchen."

Noctis's grin is mischievous. "Yeah, Specky. I'll even help in the kitchen if you're not gonna kick me out."

If Ignis thought he was happy before, he's no idea what new ascended state of contentment he'll land on now. If there's one thing in the world that he's always wished Noct might do more, it's spend time with him in the kitchen. Sure, Ignis adores being the one to provide for his prince, but Noctis's company feels like such a gift by itself that Ignis's heart absolutely soars whenever Noct attempts any assistance.

They unpack the groceries still left scattered across the cottages counter, abandoned in Noctis's immediate desire to provide Ignis with one of the best orgasms he's seen in his life. "If you'll fetch the fish, Noct?"

Ignis barely has to ask, and Noctis is already knelt in front of the refrigerator to present his catch from earlier in the afternoon.

"Beauties," Ignis whistles.

"Nothing like you."

Truthfully, Ignis can't remember the last time he's found himself so flushed in a single day. He glances at Noctis from the corner of his eye, smiles, and sets to work with the knives he's brought from home. Having prepared so many of Noctis's catches over the years, Ignis imagines he could go through the motions with his eyes closed by now. This particular bounty from Caem's quiet shores is a rich, fatty specimen, and the boys stare in awe at the glistening red of the meat as scales flake away and Ignis slides the knife through the fish like butter.

"You make catches so quickly that we have more than we can eat," Ignis says. It's his way of offering praise, and he 's happy when Noctis takes the compliment to heart by sidling up beside Ignis and nuzzling into his shoulder blade.

"Careful, love, or you'll end up scaled, too."

The tiny rumble against Ignis's back translates as a giggle, and butterflies leap to life in Ignis's gut. 

"If I give you  _ safer  _ tasks which don't involve knives. Get a skillet on the stove at medium heat, if you would?"

Noctis dissolves into a fit of giggles, but for the life of him Ignis can't imagine why. "I-I put you on medium heat," Noctis tries.

Ignis laughs, but only because the pun is off by just a touch. "I'll give you a C+ on that one, Highness."

"Yeah, yeah." Noctis does as he's told and digs out an old pan from the cabinet beneath the sink. "You're the king of food puns. I get it. Sorry this peasant will never live up to your wildly high expectations."

"I'd hold your darling face and give you the sloppiest kiss if my hands weren't baptized in fish guts," Ignis says. "Once the pan is warm, toss in a drizzle of olive oil, if you would? And then, if you don't mind a bit of a bigger favor?"

Again, Ignis receives his answer translated through his back—a quick nod that pushes into his back with the motion. "Anything today, Specs. Whatever you want."

"Well, I snuck a bunch of asparagus into our bag. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I prepared a bed of them for the fish. I know you don't like the smell, but the lemon juice should—"

"Yep."

Noctis separates from his space pressed against Ignis's back and heads toward the stove again. "Onions and celery in here, right?"

Ignis isn't sure that his heart has ever felt so full of pride, and he doesn't even question Noctis's avoidance of the previous question. "Once the oil is hot, yes. Perfect. Thank you, my love."

They shuffle around one another in the kitchen for the next hour or so, every brush against the other in the small space sending jolts of anticipation up Ignis's spine. He has so many plans for Noctis that he can barely stand to keep them to himself. He wants to be Noctis's everything, and he will be. His advisor, his cook, his friend, his lover—anything and everything.

When they eat, Ignis is still wearing nothing but a pair of tiny black shorts and a shirt halfway unbuttoned from their upstairs tryst, and Noct even eats half of his vegetables without being asked.

It's this tiny gesture which tips Ignis over the edge to misty-eyed, romantic bliss—he's certain that he's never received such a meaningful holiday gift in his life.

"Love ya, Specky. Asparagus still kinda sucks."

Ignis's smile pulls wide at his mouth. "Yes, Noct. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I'm glad this event was extended to include the New Year, as there's something about this fic that seems the perfect celebratory way to start off 2020.
> 
> Thanks to everyone to read to the end! Please consider leaving a comment or giving me a follow on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/raptor_redeem) if you're interested in more Ignoct and FFXV content. c:
> 
> May you all have a lovely 2020.


End file.
